nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pedroh1999
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Pedroh1999! Thanks for your edit to the Introduction as myself and some questions. page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! GameGear360 (talk) 16:57, April 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Review problems Hey, the review was deleted because of the fact that our reviews have to be made by administrators here and in third-person perspective in order to prevent bias. We also use a specified template, which causes reviews to look like this. They all use the same format. The deleted review simply contained a small paragraph in first-person perspective, one that wasn't added by an administrator, and one that did not have a template similar to the ones we use on the other review articles. If you would like to add a review or request a review to be added, then you can, and if it follows the format and can be backed up with video or blog evidence to support claims, then we will add it. I'm on somewhat of a break right now, so I may not be able to respond to any comments you have for several days. Hopefully this answers everything you wanted to know about. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 00:40, April 29, 2014 (UTC). RE: Private Videos The videos were made private on YouTube by the uploader. I'll look for videos of the commercials for the Nite Finder, Firefly, and Maverick as replacements. Thanks for bringing this up. Jet Talk • ] 00:18, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Short posts on the forum Hi, I'd like to let you know that we have rules against "short posts" in the forums (posts that consist of two words or less). This is to reduce unnecessary posts, as well as to create conversation within the thread. In the future, please refrain from creating posts that are only one or two words in length. You can read more of our rules/Code of Conduct here. Jet Talk • ] 01:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Just asking...again. Yes, the featured blaster and poll haven't been updated in a while. I will be updating them next month. If you'd like to suggest a featured blaster, you can do so here. Jet Talk • ] 03:08, May 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Rayven Stinger The article is rather outdated as it hasn't been given a true edit since February (Jet added a template back in May). Thanks for letting me know about that, the template should probably be removed. At the time, it was there due to the fact that Hasbro did not announce its release, although it can probably be removed now. Thanks again, [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 14:54, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Swearing Hi, I'd like to remind you that swearing is against our Code of Conduct. Please refrain from doing so (or censoring letters to try and get around the rule). Jet Talk • ] 23:23, August 5, 2014 (UTC) reddit images if you are insistant on posting these at least give credit to who posted them, meaning the new zombie strike melee. Dartmaster8 (talk) 20:09, August 7, 2014 (UTC) hi Go on caht plz!All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 20:36, August 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Electric Eel Hey, haven't seen you here in a while! Glad to see you. The videos have been down for some reason lately, with some of them showing dead links when the video is actually just fine, and some showing nothing at all (like the one on the Electric Eel page). Ultimately until I can figure out what's causing this, I don't know how to approach this problem. Still, thanks for pointing this out! [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 21:09, December 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: I have a proposal That's a fantastic idea, I would absolutely love if you were able to add international prices to the pages. References to go along with the prices are even better if you can add them. I went into my settings and set my custom signature to . Then, I created the page User:GameGear360/sig2 and used some color swapping to change around my signature to what I liked. Every now and then I'll alter it slightly as well. If you have any more questions, let me know. Thanks again for the great idea, [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 14:10, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :The Crossfire Bow Sniper is a tad too long but it works. If you could send me a list of prices per blaster in any currency you find, and maybe some links to sites where you found these, I'll be sure to add them to every article. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 17:23, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm on chat now. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 15:26, December 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Super Soaker 50 and 100 Hi, I've always left Super Soaker articles up to Gage, especially with the older soakers. But if you do require the pages, I can whip something up for you. Jet Talk • ] 23:29, January 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Researching Sure, feel free to ask me any questions you want. Jet Talk • ] 20:31, January 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ahm... If his actions call for a ban, then he will be banned again. Otherwise, I wouldn't jump to conclusions. Jet Talk • ] 01:15, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Update NN666 has a bad history but we're willing to give him another chance if he behaves himself, which I personally feel he has no reason not to. Now that the templates are up on Wiki Nerf we can really start to get rolling. Let me know over the next few days when you have some free time to spend, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks again for the messages while I was gone haha, always nice to have. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 18:21, January 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: I think now is a good time to begin implementing the template to all the blaster articles. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 15:45, January 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: ... Gage might be busy at the moment with school or other things. Give him time and he'll respond to you. In terms of things that are new, I learned a few days ago that there was an app for the Nerf Wiki released for mobile devices... so I'm trying my best to get that up to date and looking/functioning the best it can. Unless you're talking about all of the new announcements from the Toy Fair? I'll look into lending a hand today. I'll see about bringing over some templates to be added/translated. Jet Talk • ] 00:59, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :You need to check your email from time to time. :Cpt. Riley is a former admin who hasn't been active since roughly 2012. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 16:29, February 22, 2015 (UTC) monthly poll seriously, that poll hasn't changed in about a year. there isn't much of a community here so as expected, there are not many suggestions to change those. normally there is voting but both of those have started to gotten pointless. might as well just set up an automatic rotation for featured articles on page reload, just create another template that auto changes. many of those who have helped have since left. Dartmaster8 (talk) 22:00, March 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Jetcell! I left a message on his talk page about it. If he continues to spam the URL then he'll be given proper warnings. And, of course, if it continues after that, he will be banned. Jet Talk • ] 22:49, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello has this wiki changed? I am help (Now posting Messages) (talk) 03:59, April 22, 2015 (UTC) chat join chat for help Dartmaster8 (talk) 19:33, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Help!!! Help! I am trying to edit the CrossBolt page, but two performance information boxes always show up. How can I fix that! Nothing I try actually works! TheOnerfer (talk) 22:20, May 17, 2015 (UTC)TheOnerfer Answer Nerfmaster8's question Nerfmaster8 asked me a question, and he told me to answer in his talk page. But it's locked, how can I answer? FtFISH 18:17, June 21, 2015 (UTC) You are a Great Admin Hey Pedroh, I've been on a lot of other Wikis, and one thing I learned is: some have very mean and unhelpful admins. You are definitely not one of them. You are a great, respectful, helpful admin, and I just can't say it loud enough. I wanted to say thanks for supporting me, since I am new to the Nerf Wikia, and thanks for supporting other Nerf Wiki members. You are also very understanding too. FtFISH 17:56, June 21, 2015 (UTC) correction no, use my method. if you delete the infobox then you got to recreate it. might as well just revert to previous timestamp via history page. we have incoming news that nobody's updated upon, its all over reddit. before it was 2 weeks minimum now its not even bothered with. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:34, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Are you talking about the Doomlands 2169 line? I need more info for creating its pages- don't you think I don't care. But I'll change the news in the Main Page as soon as I get my PC back. ...you said something important... Where is Jet and GaGe? I'll look for them. Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 21:29, June 25, 2015 (UTC) are you seriously kidding me that there isn't enough information on either of the new series? if i had the time, i could write full pages for all of the new stuff. im confused as to what exactly that you are missing...we have high resol pics and product descriptions plus story behind it. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 11:01, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Man, calm down! I checked it up. And yes, you're right. I will create the pages, do not worry. Seriously, are you mad with me? Don't be mad. Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 15:55, June 26, 2015 (UTC) not mad at you, you are being confusing...before when I actually wanted to help, the articles would have been up the instant the information was released. ever since i left, people stopped caring as much. i lost interest due to how the wiki was being run. gage seems to busy and idk where jet is... reminder on licensing images and giving credit.. is that really all you could find? that disappoints me greatly. i'm going to stop worrying and you can do what you guys wish. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:24, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ...man, I made it in mobile... Do not ask me for great pages when I am using a software which makes the use of templates almost impossible! Please, man. Stop thinking I don't care. I am alone here and I am doing my best in my conditions. Just give me time for updating things at my computer, then I will give you the best page I can do. Ok? With the info and all. Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 23:30, June 26, 2015 (UTC)